Tempête d'équinoxe
by Mirliton
Summary: Etre Lord à 12 ans n'est pas seulement un privilège. Brève plongée dans le passé d'une grande famille d'Ankh Morpork.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages et l'univers sont toujours à l'immense Pratchett... (même si je leur fais plein de misères)

**Avertissement:** je m'essaie à une grande nouveauté (pour moi): le genre sérieux pour le Disque-Monde. Assez déroutant à écrire, et pas du tout pratchettien. Cet OS m'a donné un mal de chien, pour un résultat pas très satisfaisant (impossible de caser une touche d'humour... c'est déplorable). Donc ne vous attendez pas à rire (à part de mes efforts pitoyables) pour ce coup-là!

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Tempête d'équinoxe**

-

Comme à chaque équinoxe de printemps depuis cinq ans, son père le convoqua dans son bureau. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir : un regard distant, quelques mots pompeux sur la tenue d'un rang au sein de la noblesse morporkienne et enfin, d'une voix oscillant entre froideur glaciale et débâcle glacière, le Lord son père rappellerait à quel point sa mère aimait à se promener, en ce jour où le calendrier chassait l'hiver dans les brumes du passé.

Et il l'écouterait, s'efforçant à l'impassibilité comme le voulait ce rang qu'il savait tenir, méprisant son père qui parlait de sa mère au passé, détestant ces quelques minutes de non-dits où ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlerait du pâle être mutique depuis cinq ans que comme « Lady votre mère » ou « Lady ma mère », exécrant enfin par-dessus tout le souvenir déjà lointain d'un sourire maintenant éteint et de bras ouverts désormais sans forces.

Dans le grand hall, il regarderait ensuite les domestiques s'affairer autour du fauteuil à roulettes tandis que son père descendrait le grand escalier en portant un corps blanc richement vêtu, les membres ballant, un filet de salive perlant au coin des lèvres muettes.

Au moins, cette année il n'aurait pas à supporter la moue de pitié goguenarde de Jarmion Desdain. Il avait économisé 7 mois durant, une vengeance parcimonieuse : la Guilde ne transigeait pas sur les prix, même pour l'assassinat d'un obscur valet de pied. Il ne pouvait effacer la phrase insultante (_« La lady ? Depuis sa crise, plus siphonnée qu'un dessous d'évier, et guère plus ragoûtante »_) surprise au détour d'un couloir, mais au moins il avait agi en gentilhomme. Il doutait que son père, un irréductible philanthrope tenant la Guilde des Assassins pour un mal nécessaire, approuvât le procédé, mais au fil des 5 dernières années il avait retenu la leçon : un Lord ne commet pas de meurtre, il sait _tenir son rang_.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Après l'habituel sermon, il attendit patiemment dans le hall. L'absence de Jarmion Desdain ne lui procura aucune satisfaction ; il laissa son regard errer sur les visages impassibles de la maisonnée pour ne pas voir son père descendre péniblement les marches de marbre. Il se força à ne pas détourner les yeux lorsqu'ils installèrent sa mère dans la chaise. Le Lord son père se plaça à côté d'elle et le majordome s'apprêta à pousser le fauteuil devant lui. Plus que quelques secondes et ils seraient dehors pour la promenade annuelle, emportant dans le fauteuil bringuebalant la honte affichée et la douleur secrète de la plus puissante famille de la Cité. Plus que quelques mètres, et...

« Mon fils. »

Tout se figea. Le garçon se raidit davantage.

« Depuis bientôt 3 mois vous avez 12 ans et donc le droit de porter le titre de Lord. »

Le garçon se taisait, les yeux rivés sur le fauteuil immobile surmonté du visage inexpressif.

« Vous nous accompagnerez donc. »

Une bulle de salive glissa sans bruit sur le menton pâle.

« Un Lord tient son rang. »

Et ce fut tout.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Il avançait mécaniquement, sans voir le soleil d'un printemps radieux glisser le long des cascades artificielles du jardin seigneurial. Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres et ils parviendraient au bout de l'allée. Ensuite, la lourde grille à franchir, la place à traverser, et enfin le square où son père tenait à perpétrer la souffrance du souvenir en présence d'un corps sans âme s'obstinant à respirer.

Plus que 10 mètres. A priori, personne sur la place. Le crissement strident d'un gravier coincé dans une roue, couvrant le bruissement des feuilles. 5 mètres. La démarche plus raide de son père avant de passer le seuil de grès, marquant les limites de la propriété. Puis, saccadé, le rythme imposé par les pavés de la rue au fauteuil.

Ils avaient presque atteint le square lorsqu'un tressautement plus vif fit glisser le bras droit à l'extérieur. Le jeune Lord ne savait que faire, se contentant de regarder la main pâle battre mollement la grande roue. Le Lord son père, cheminant de l'autre côté, ne voyait rien. Ce fut le majordome qui, cessant de pousser le fauteuil, se pencha et souleva doucement le bras égaré pour le reposer sur l'accoudoir.

Et c'est lorsque le garçon parvint à quitter des yeux la main fine qu'il les vit. Tout un groupe, les rejetons de la haute société sur laquelle son père tenait de si beaux discours. Les enfants, voyant le fauteuil, son occupante et les illustres représentants de l'illustre famille, étouffèrent leurs ricanements, sans toutefois manquer de s'avancer pour le salut courtois que rendait nécessaire pareille rencontre. Eux aussi savaient _tenir leur rang_.

Et avec eux... Il sourit malgré lui en l'apercevant. Sa mère les aimait bien, _avant_, elle s'attardait souvent au square où ils venaient divertir la bonne société, serrant la main de son garçonnet effrayé par les étranges figures. Tant de souvenirs pour l'assaillir, à la vue du maquillage et du costume traditionnel...

Les deux Lords, père et fils, se figèrent : le mime s'approchait à son tour. Il s'agenouilla, visage plâtré de blanc en miroir du faciès inexpressif. Ses yeux où perlaient deux larmes dessinées au charbon cherchaient à happer le regard absent.

Le mime leva lentement une main gantée de blanc.

Alors le garçon, qui avait couvert de baisers les mains mortes dans l'espoir de les voir revivre, qui avait étreint ce corps en criant comme un dément malgré _le rang_, griffant même les joues livides pour les teinter de rouge, lui qui avait entendu son père parler des journées entières face à cette bouche close, le garçon vit une larme s'échapper des yeux grands ouverts. Et alors, hésitante, la main droite de sa mère s'éleva à la rencontre du gant blanc.

Parle-lui.

Le mime entrouvrit les lèvres.

Parle-lui.

Sa mère aussi.

Parle-lui !

Mais les larmes noires ne coulèrent pas plus que les mots hors de sa bouche. Et malgré les gestes hypnotiques du gant, la main retomba, inerte, le long du fauteuil.

Fin du spectacle. Tandis que le mime se relevait souplement, le groupe de jeunes Lords s'éloignait avec forces commentaires à peine chuchotées : _«Comme la jument de mon père : il ne lui manque que la parole.»_

Un 'plop' discret fit sursauter le garçon et son père : le filet de salive reprenait ses droits.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Lord Veterini entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son fils. Il attendit quelques instants que celui-ci, qui se tenait les yeux fermés face au miroir, se retourne, mais le garçon semblait déterminé à ne pas le regarder.

Il s'adressa donc au dos très droit du jeune Lord.

« Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler, vous le savez. »

Les poings du garçon se crispèrent.

« C'est ce qui fait leur identité et celle de leur Guilde. Déroger à la règle signifierait... »

Son fils lui coupa la parole d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait d'affermir.

« Je sais. Eux aussi, à leur façon, savent _tenir leur rang_. »

Lord Veterini regarda les épaules de l'enfant de 12 ans, maintenant agitées d'un tremblement irrépressible. Pour une fois... il pourrait s'avancer, le prendre dans ses bras. Le consoler maladroitement. Pleurer avec lui.

Il sortit sans un mot.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Une fois la porte refermée, Havelock écouta son père s'éloigner.

_Tiens ton rang._

Le bruit des pas décroissait dans le corridor.

_Tiens ton rang._

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se vit dans le miroir : _Tiens ton rang !!_

D'un coup de poing rageur il fit voler en éclat le visage sillonné de larmes.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le Patricien s'éveilla en sursaut. Le même cauchemar, la même nuit, depuis 34 ans. A l'extérieur, la tempête faisait rage: le vent semblait courber Ankh Morpork sous l'assaut d'une colère déchaînée.

34 ans déjà. Il saurait garder la maîtrise, cette fois. Mais il savait la bataille déjà perdue: la défaite se frayait un chemin humide le long de sa barbe.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Il ressortit du cabinet de toilette avec un bandage sommaire autour de la main. Les mimes au cachot et un miroir brisé chaque équinoxe de printemps: le Patricien avait des fantaisies bien anecdotiques, aux dires de la Bonne Société.

-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

-

**_Voili. Voilà. Voilou. Je n'aime pas trop le résultat: je trouve que cela ne correspond pas vraiment à Havelock. Mais le personnage m'a complètement échappé en plein milieu__, et je l'ai laissé partir de ce côté._**

_**(je me demande surtout si ça vaut le coup d'essayer le sérieux-à-tout-prix pour le Disque-Monde)**_

_**(non, ce n'est pas une demande déguisée de reviews de la part d'une fictionneuse angoissée)**_

_**(encore que :)**_

**_Au passage: merci à Taraxacum: voui, c'est d'une certaine façon toi qui m'a donné cette idée, avec le meme sur ton LJ et la question sur les clowns (ne cherche pas ma réponse: en général je suis une vilaine qui se contente de lire celles des autres:)_**

-


End file.
